a copy of the appropriate monthly budget projection. The Core Administrative office also councils each project leader regarding the status of his/her account as necessary. The Administrative Core must see that NIH and the University guidelines are observed in the management of the program and carry out local procedures related to travel, equipment, personnel, human and animal studies categories. Rebudgeting of equipment by project will also be reviewed first within the administrative unit prior to submission to University review. The Core Administrative Office makes local arrangements for consultant visits in regard to procedures for payment of fees, travel and lodging expenses, reservation of seminar location, advertisement, advance procurement of special materials and preparation of visit as required. The Core Administrative Office types all program-related correspondence and manuscripts. The office also arranges in-house program committees and scientific meetings by polling investigators as to the most convenient time and date in obtaining meeting locations. The coordinator attends all program committee and seminar meetings and records, prepares and distributes the minutes. Any special materials needed for these meetings are also prepared in advance by the project coordinator. The Administrative Core is responsible for the major Instrumentation service 'costs. Administration Core staff will insure that the fraction of service costs attributable to the program are accounted for and insure that maintenance arrangements are centrally organized. 555 Mann, Kenneth G. 2. Professional Skills Dr. Kenneth G. Mann is the Principal Investigator and Program Project Grant Director. The central purpose of the Administrative Core is to coordinate interactions between the PPG and the College of Medicine, the University and the NIH. Additional responsibilities include coordination of PPG meetings, coordination of external advisor visits and preparation of progress reports. Dr. Mann will devote 5% of his efforts to oversee proper functioning of these events. An Administrative Assistant, will require 100% of her time to handle correspondences, progress reports, coordinating of PPG meetings, assist with manuscript preparation, coordinate travel arrangements for PI and Co-Pi's and external advisor visits, purchase supplies and monitor the budgets for all projects and consortium agreements on the PPG, including generating monthly budget status reports. 3. Resource Utilization All projects in the program project are served equally by the above named functions